


Disney Proposal

by Its_Izzy



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Disney World, M/M, Prince Charming - Freeform, Prince Eric - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Izzy/pseuds/Its_Izzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is acting strange today... But why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God. This sucks, sorry, hahaha.

Mark and Jack, or "Gaston" and " Flynn Ryder" were getting ready for the parade through Main Street in Magic Kingdom. Before getting on their separate floats they were talking, as well as most of the other "Princes" and "Princesses". 

"You ready to do this shit again?" Jack asked Mark, while messing with Marks fingers. 

As soon as Mark was about to answer, the two heard "Prince Charming" (Phil Lester) yell at them from across the room something along the lines of "Don't swear, we're in Disney!", to which Phil's boyfriend Dan ( Prince Eric) yelled "Yeah, this is supposed to be the happiest place in the fucking earth!"

"Whatever!" Jack yelled back, "You two go back to making out in the corner, and don't mind us!" 

Mark smiled, then said " ANYWAY, yeah, I'm ready to go out there, an pretend to be in love with Snow White instead of Flynn Ryder"  Which made Jack smile and blush slightly. 

" Aww, that's cute, but you guys should probably get on your floats and try to act as straight as possible. " Their boss- Felix-said. He then pointed at Dan and Phil and said "Same goes for you"

Jack watched as Phil whispered something to Felix, and he watches as Felix's eyes go wide as he shakes his head no.  A lot. And fast. What could Phil have asked him to pull THAT kind of reaction from him. 

Jack didn't have time to think about it to much though, because he felt the float start to move. His eyes shot over to Mark as he mouthed to him a quick " Love you" and watched as he did it back very fast before it was his turn to go out. 

Soon all the characters were circled around "Main Street" and bouncing around to the bubbly music that was playing on the huge speakers. 

Phil seemed... Different today though. The didn't interact with the kids as much as usual. He still gave the occasional wave, but he wasn't, like, TALKING to them, which wasn't very Phil-like.  He also kept looking over at PJ, the announcer, and nodding when they made eye contact. 

Both Mark and Jack noticed this, and kept looking at Eachother, then curiously at Phil, then at Dan, who seemed to have also noticed Phil's different behavior. 

While everyone was filing out of Main Street, and back to the "Employee Only" zone, and the music started fading, Phil hopped off his float, and PJ  handed him the microphone. 

" Uh... Hi everybody!" Phil started, re-capturing the audiences attention. 

"I, uh, I'm Prince Charming, as most of you probably know..." 

By now the floats stopped moving. 

Jack and Mark, as well as a few others got off their floats to see what Phil was doing... This wasn't planned!

Dan sat next to Zoella ( Ariel) with their arms linked, keeping up the "Prince/Princess" act. He looked at Phil curiously. 

Phil looked behind him at Dan, and when they locked eyes, he suddenly felt a bit more confident

" I want to just... There is someone here that.. That means a ton to me and I just... I really love them. Prince Eric..." Phil started as he got on one knee. " Will you be MY prince?" 

Dan's face went red, and you can hear a collection of "awes" from the crowd, with a few kids being confused about what happens with Cinderella and Ariel. 

Dan was frozen in place, until Zoe pushed him off the float and whispered for  him to " go say yes to his boyfriend before Felix comes over and kicks his ass"

Dan got off the float and ran into Phil's arms with tears in his eyes chanting a seemingly endless streams of "yes"s and "Oh my God Phil That was so freaking cheesy"s

Grace and Zoe  (Cinderella and Ariel) got off their floats and took the Mic from Phil. 

"It's okay Little ones!" Zoe started, "Yeah! This stuff happens ALL THE TIME. I mean, you guys see Gaston and Flynn over there? They're together too." Grace said, which made Mark and Jacks faces turn red. 

Mark ran up and took the mic. " I think what they're trying to say is, be yourself, and fall in love with whoever you want to fall in love with." 

" Yeah" Jack started, " Like, two princes can fall in love, or two princesses can fall in love, or a prince and a princess. It doesnt matter. Just be happy with who you are."

A little kid went under the ropes and looked up at the 6 of them with big eyes. "But what about your Princesses?!? And... And your stories?!?" she asked. 

Dan kneeled down and said " although our stories are a big part of who we are, that's not all we are. After my story 'ended' I met Prince Charming here, and Ariel saw how happy I was with him, and let me have him." Dan said, not caring if he doesn't make sense. 

"Oh." the kid started, " That's cool. I want to learn more more MORE" The kid said, and Phil said maybe if they meet again they'll talk. 

Overall our "Princes" and "Princesses" all lived happily ever after. 

~The end~

 

       

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed, if so please be sure to leave a comment, of a prompt for a future fic, or you know, just a comment, and if you want to submit a prompt through EMail, I'm Bellaluka02@GMail.com


End file.
